Mirror Of Erised
by lovestar29
Summary: During class, Draco enters the world of the Mirror of Erised and finds his true desire. -COMPLETE- All characters belong to JK Rowling


**AUTHOR:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Mirror Of Erised

 **Summary:** During class, Draco Malfoy enters the world of the Mirror of Erised only to find what he most desires.

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Genre:** Fluff, hurt/comfort, Romance

 **Status: -** COMPLETE **-**

 **Word Count:** 2K

* * *

 _"Love is the irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly." -Louis Ginsberg_

* * *

"Alright class, today we will be learning about The Mirror of Erised. If anyone can please tell the class what this mirror is and what it can do?" 's cheery voice boomed in the quiet class room. She was the new professor of History class and she had been very excited to show the students the famous legendary mirror.

"Miss Granger?"

"The Mirror of Erised is a mirror that shows us our deepest desire from our hearts even if the person isn't aware of knowing what it is."

nodded enthusiastically and went one, "Correct, now since we are studying this I decided to bring in the Mirror and have each of you look into it to see what you desire the most. You won't have to tell the class or me what you see, but I want an essay explaining what you saw, why you think you saw it, how it made you feel, and how you can accomplish it to come true."

Several murmurs were heard in class and most students were filling with joy at the idea of see what they wanted most in the world. Draco Malfoy was not among those students though, he knew that no matter what he saw that he wouldn't be able to achieve seeing whatever was in the mirror into reality.

He sat alone in the corner ignoring everyone and everyone avoiding him. He saw as Potter stood up and he looked like he was holding back tears, he saw Granger beaming with pride, and Weasley going back to his seat with a smile to his face.

"Draco it's your turn." his teacher tells him with a sympathetic smile. Draco ignores the glares he receives and the murmurs of 'he will probably see himself with the you-know-who' and 'he will see the school destroy that death eater'.

He walks to where the mirror stands with confident strokes, but once he is near he feels nervous at to what he will see. Will I see myself married? Will it be my future? Will it be me with my family? He gives his teacher one last look and she gives him a nod to keep going. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding he reached it and looked.

At first he saw nothing, but when he inspected closer it was just his reflection across it. It was the same scenery, same class, same students, but everyone was delighting with happiness.

He was smiling and all the students were smiling too, they all seemed glad to not have a worry in the world. People in the class weren't filled the a sad, gloom face, they were beaming, lighting the room with soft faces, bright eyes, and warmth radiating through the air.

Draco curious rolled his left sleeve up and revealed his dark mark, he was surprised when he saw perfect white skin no tattoo of it there, no scars, just pale skin in the mirror. His reflection waved at him and mouthed a simple sentence to him, 'I hope you're happy wherever you are.'

Draco lost it.

His heart desired happiness and not just for him, but for everyone on the room. He let out a sob and lost his hard, emotionless fa ade. He let the tears pour out, he let all his sadness and guilt out.

He wanted to fall and curl up into a ball. Draco closed his eyes and let another sob, he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up through teary eyes he saw Harry next to him. But when he turned to the side no one was there, he turned his attention back to the mirror tears still falling freely from him.

Mirror Harry got his hand placed his hand and squeezed it, Draco followed it and even if there wasn't a hand in his he squeezed back, then he saw Harry kissed him so deeply with so much love. Draco wanted happiness and love, love from a man he knew would never love him back.

Draco stared back and looked at himself at his reflection, right there he saw not what he would become of him, not what he wanted to become, or what he needed to become. He saw who he could become.

Slowly not ever breaking eye contact he left a shaking hand and gasped him he was pulled into the world of the mirror. He could see through it and saw as his teacher started panicking, he saw Granger trying to come up with a solution, but what caught his attention was Harry. He was staring right at him as if he could see him. Impossible Draco, you aren't and will not be his hearts desire.

Draco looked at where he was in, he was experiencing firsthand at what his life could have been if he had let happiness roam his now shattered heart. Draco sat down in a table and the few memories in his mirror-him mind let him know that he was with Harry and that he was close friends with Ron and Hermione.

Draco let himself enjoy the little of happiness he was getting. Happy memories of a life he had never had whizzed before him in a screen of life. He could see the image of where he first met Harry and how they smiled to each other, he saw Harry accepting his hand and Ron as well.

He saw the look of pride in his mother when he was sorted into gryffindor -Draco's mother was the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher and he was very surprised when he was sorted into Gryffindor and even more surprised when the whole table clapped with enthusiasm.

He saw when he became chaser of the team with Harry, when Harry first kissed him in the lips and in Second year when he asked Draco to be his boyfriend and Draco screamed yes.

He saw when he helped Harry throughout the tournament and when Harry defended Draco from all the Slytherins. He saw in fifth year when Draco made a romantic dinner with Harry, he saw in sixth year when he joined the Order with his mother and father, when him and Harry made love for the first time.

He saw himself horcrux hunting with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. When they all defeated Voldemort and Draco took the sorting hat and pulled Gryffindors sword slashing Nagini into two. He saw himself kissing Harry and feeling Victorious. He saw his father die and his mother saying goodbye to his dad. He saw a whole life, one he had never lived and wished with all his being it was real.

"It's okay Draco" his reflection said, he smiled and took his arm with the dark mark and touched it, mirror Draco looked at him again, "You can become happy Draco and you will." With that Draco was pulled back to his world and he saw as all his classmates stare at him in shock.

"What in Merlin's sake happened?! Draco are you alright, how did you enter in there?!" Ms Smithland exclaimed. Draco not knowing what happened was still staring at the mirror. And for the first time, after so much sadness Draco smiled and he felt a great lift rise from his shoulders.

The bell rang and Draco stayed rooted into the place still staring longingly at it. He heard the teacher fussing over him and lecture the class to bring in the essay of what they saw. Most of the students looked at Draco, but not with malicious or venom. No they saw him as a boy who went through a lot and still managed to be strong.

" I see that you are still here" voice made Draco jump and startle aware of another person here with him. He didn't say anything and made his way to pack his bag. Before he left he looked at the Mirror again, it was just another dream he wouldn't fulfill.

"An old friend once told me to not dwell on dreams, instead we should accomplish them even if they might seem impossible. I expect an interesting essay from you, good day ." And with that she left.

Draco stepped out of the now empty classroom, he was glad that it was the end of the day and this could mean he could go to his dorm and skip dinner. He was more than sure that the whole school by now knew about his breakdown and adventure inside the Mirror.

It wasn't until he was in the safety of his dorm did Draco pause to think about Potter. When he had entered the Mirror world he remembered seeing Potter looking at him, with a knowing glint in his green eyes.

Merlin, Draco didn't even know that Potter was his hearts deepest desire and not only that, but he wished for happiness in his and everyone's lives. So much for being the selfish, cunning bastard he thought he was.

It had been a rather long day and too much emotion hitting him at once left him exhausted of the days work. He didn't remember closing his eyes or the dream he had of being with the Chosen One.

The next morning Draco woke to the sound of his stomach rumbling. Having skipped dinner and realizing that he could still go down to the kitchens and grab dinner food, Draco made his way down and took his backpack with him.

He tickled the pear when he arrived at the destination and was hit the the delicious smell of food.

"Hello, mister Malfoy. What can's Sprinkle get for you today?" The tiny house elf wore what looked like to Draco like a ragged pink dress.

"Erm, can I have some dinner or leftovers, Sprinkle please?"

"Oh no! Sprinkle will not be giving mister Malfoy leftover! No he will be eating dinner that Sprinkle will prepare for him."

Draco stared wide eyed at her and nodded his thanks walking over to the table at the far end of the room. Taking out some parchment and ink he set about into writing his essay for History of Magic. About twenty minutes at it, Draco was met with a plate of steak, buttered asparagus, mashed potatoes, and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

Draco gladly gave in to the warming food and he was surprised to see how hungry he was. After finishing and grudging accepting some hot tea with treacle tart from the house elf, Draco went back to writing his essay.

 _Our desires are what make us ambitious in life. We are able to learn that we can dream and do the impossible to work to our goal._ _When I entered the world of the Mirror I was accepted into a place of happiness. I knew then that what I desired was for a simple life in which we could all rejoice in the beauty of things. I was also met the the longing feeling of being loved and desired by a person that had lived through the horrors of life yet still went on..._

Draco was rudely interrupted when someone cleared there throat behind them. Draco stayed frozen in his seat and dreaded to turn guessing oh who it was.

He was correct, Harry Potter was standing right behind a look of something unreadable and a huge smile on his face, that Draco was surprised to admit actually reached his emerald eyes.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Draco still frozen stiffly nodded and was quite pleased to notice the way Potters face beamed brightly. Sprinkles came in and brought him some warm tea and blueberry scones.

"What you doing there Malfoy? Is that the essay for class?"

Nodding again- he was still coming to terms that he and Potter were actually having a civilized conversation- and was glad to note that Potter didn't ask about the incident in class.

He was quite surprised and mortified that Potters company wasn't as boring or annoying as he thought. He went into a discussion of the essay he had written and it was the first time in his life that he had so much enthusiasms writing about what he saw.

Somehow, Draco found himself talking with Pot- _Harry_ about the days lessons and he immediately regretted it when he finally asked Harry what he saw.

Harry stared at Draco for a long time and Draco noticed one again that he was sending him that unreadable look.

He finally sighed and Draco was about to brush of the question when he answered.

"Would you believe me if I said it was you?"

Draco stayed silent, gaping at Harry. "Erm, come again?"

Harry smiled and retrieved from his chair to walk around the table and plunk rather loudly on the chair next to Draco.

"At first I was lost, I saw you and I couldn't believe it. But then I started to click the pieces in together and I realized that the. Mirror was saying the truth. I knew that I probably wouldn't have a chance with you, but when he went inside the Mirror and your face changed from awe to surprise when you saw me looking I knew that maybe I was your hearts desire too."

Draco was speechless, be didn't know if he was happy or sad, if he was going to cry or smile. He just say there looking at Harry and some way found himself smiling a very bright smile. He was happy to notice that Harry smiled back at him.

"Gods Draco, may I kiss you?"

Draco nodded, still smiling like an idiot and closed the gap between them. Harry's mouth was warm and wet, it tasted like tea and blueberry. The kiss itself was sweet and slow at first, hesitant and full of longing.

But then it turned heated, he gasped when he felt Harry's tongue swipe on his bottom lip and Harry took it as invitation to lick his way inside Draco's mouth. There tongues danced together and lips nibbled between their teeth. The kiss was full of promise and words that couldn't be described unless put into action. He loved every second of it and they both pulled away in need of air.

There foreheads were pressed upon each other and they panted hard for oxygen. Both were smiling brightly and holding onto each others eyes not wanting to break the spell.

It was Harry who broke the silence first, "I think I'm in love with you Draco."

The words caught Draco completely of guard, and he wasn't surprised when he realized he felt the same way.

"I think I love you too, Harry."

The smile he received from Harry was the same feeling he had when he would catch the snitch; victorious. He finally deciphered the expression that was unreadable at first to him, it was pure love.

That night both boys slept together, holding hands and whispering kisses instead of words. Neither boy dreamt of nightmares for the first time, instead dreaming of the future they would take together.

His mirror-self was right, he would end up happy.

 _And I have learned that sometimes we don't need to be ambitious and work hard to gain our desires in life._

 _Sometimes all we need is the passion for what we love._

 _-finite-_


End file.
